It's not just their Silent Hill, it's mine too
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: When coming home from school Lyra finds her adopted mother and her mother's friend dead, she runs away and disappears following only her instinct which leads her to Silent Hill where she learns the truth about her…she's the daughter of Pyramid Head and the first ever creature that escaped Silent Hill. OCxAnne Cunningham F/F (rest of summary in story)
1. Chapter 1

It's not just their Silent Hill, it's mine too

Summary: When coming home from school Lyra finds her adopted mother and her mother's friend dead, she runs away and disappears following only her instinct which leads her to Silent Hill where she learns the truth about her…she's the daughter of Pyramid Head and the first ever creature that escaped Silent Hill. She also finds herself becoming protective of Officer Cunningham after meeting her. OCxAnne Cunningham F/F

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Silent Hill, they are owned by Konami if I'm not mistaken. However Lyra comes from my own imagination as well as her adopted mother Rochelle, and Rochelle's friend Kat belong to me.

Note: This will contain swears, lesbian stuff, killing…ect.

Note for story: I've always had a craving to do a Silent Hill story wrapped around Downpour and I've tried but I couldn't stick with it sadly enough but I just watched Silent Hill Revelation and comes some ideas, about why Lyra was taken from her Silent Hill creature parents which is Pyramid and a Sexy Nurse. In Human years she'll physically be about nineteen but in her 'creature' years she's over twenty-seven years old.

ALSO: This is a request from one of my best friends that knew about my Silent Hill OC being Pyramid Head's daughter so if some things seem weird he's asking for it lol. Will try and stick to some of the game but Lyra will have her own adventures since it's her Silent Hill too. Another thing I don't know where Silent Hill is located in the game, unless I missed it but I'm going to use the film location of West Virginia but if anyone knows where it takes place in Downpour lemme know please.

Chapter 1

Lyra Wolf, the adopted daughter of a woman named Rochelle Wolf who raised her as if Lyra had been born from her body, was on her walk home from college one day. She had her bag over her shoulder, kids where walking by her or running by her and where kids from her college who made fun of her. They hated how she ignored them, she wasn't bothered by their stupid antics and didn't see why she should be. They called her Emo cause of her hair color which was pitch black and because she was really pale but she didn't like being in the sun and always wore a hoodie with the hood up when the sun was out. She did feel comfortable on days like this however, the sun hiding behind the clouds and it was foggy out with some rain.

She turned the corner to head towards her house when she froze as cops stood outside her house making her take off running towards the house. She ran at the door when a cop grabbed her around the waist. "Let me go it's my house!" she screamed making him release her and she ran into the living room. She froze and all her stuff hit the ground making cops look to see her standing there.

The bodies of her mother and her mother's friend Kat laid on the ground, her mother had been beheaded and her stomach cut open while Kat had her throat slit and even her wrists with her head split open. "Do you live here?" asked a cop as he saw Lyra standing there. She had tears going down her face and she went say something but her mouth closed. "Little one?"

"S-She's my mother." she said pointing at Rochelle's body.

"Where have you been lately?" he asked opening a notebook.

"C-College. Morning classes started at eight-thirty. They ended about half an hour ago." she said. Right now it was 3:30 and she had left her physics class at 3 or rather a little after 3 cause she had to ask her professor something.

"How old are you? Obviously over eighteen if you're in college."

"Nineteen, I-I turned Nineteen this summer." she answered looking at the cop as he wrote down notes.

"What was your mother doing this morning before you left?" he asked.

"Could we go sit in the kitchen or go outside?"

"Kitchen come on." he said motioning and she followed her. He sat down at the table as she opened her fridge and pulled a bottle of water out. "Your answer?"

"Mom was cooking breakfast like she always did. She made me bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, and hash browns. She always said a big breakfast is a good way to start the day and also so I wouldn't be snacking a lot during school." she answered sitting at the table. "When did this happen?"

"We got a call about an hour ago and I've ruled you out since you said you where at college. Which class?"

"Physics. It's one of my favorite classes." she said. "I took it because my mother used to take physics as well."

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah." she lied. Of course she didn't, Rochelle's parents had died three years ago and had no siblings plus she had no friends since she was like a loner at school.

While the police where still working on the crime scene Lyra had gone upstairs to her mother's bedroom. She opened her closet and caught the small box that fell out of it, having been not put in all the way making her look confused. Her mother always made sure everything was neat and organized in her closet and even in Lyra's closet. She looked at the box which had a bloody hand print on it making her set it down on the bed and take the top off. It had sketches that Lyra had done, one drew her attention because it was of a muscular man with a tarp like piece of clothing around his waist but he had a pyramid for a head and was holding a giant knife.

She folded it up and set it aside to dig through the sketches until she found the one she had done about two months ago of Rochelle and Kat while the two where having coffee. She set it aside with the other one before putting the box back into the closet and walking over to where Rochelle had her safe. She wasn't staying here any longer, she was just gonna take the money Rochelle had in the safe and in her bank account and just…leave. She put the pin in took some wads of cash out that her mother had been saving up for years, her mother had up to probably 50 thousand dollars in cash but had about 3 thousand in her bank account. She took her passport out of the safe, her mother kept it there so she wouldn't loose it, and then grabbed the necklace she kept in there.

She looked at the steel pyramid pendent and hooked the necklace around her neck, she didn't like wearing it to college cause she was afraid those kids would've stolen it right off her neck. She stood up and left the room while grabbing the two sketches and one picture her mother had of the two of them. She went into her room and took out her hiking back pack to start packing, she put three pairs of pants and seven shirts into the backpack along with her laptop which she nestled between her jeans to keep safe. Her makeup, hair brush, and extra hoodie followed in as well before she left her room to run down to the kitchen which she had to maneuver around cops to get to the kitchen but she made it.

"Miss. Wolf." said a female cop making her look.

"What?" she asked as she opened the fridge out and took the bread out.

"I'm Officer Cunningham." she said holding her hand out to Lyra who just looked at it and back at her so the woman withdrew her hand back.

"Good for you." snapped the black haired girl.

"I wanted to give you my sincerest condolences." she said as she looked at the angry teenager. "Look it's normal to be angry."

"Who said I was angry?" she asked before pulling the cans of Dr. Pepper out of the fridge, there was only five left since she drank it so much. "I never said I was angry."

"You're acting like you are."

"Look my fucking mother was beheaded and gutted!" snapped Lyra turning to the officer. '_What are you doing Lyra? This isn't you._'

"It's normal! I was angry when my father passed away."

"Yeah well my mother was beheaded! Was your father?!" snapped Lyra before throwing open a cabinet and grabbing the peanut butter that was in a plastic container, a bag of marshmallows, a package of soft chocolate chip cookies that M&Ms in them, the bag of her mother's favorite white chocolate and some packages of instant ramen but she often ate it dry which her mother found gross but interesting.

"Where are you going?" asked Officer Cunningham as the black haired girl scooped everything up in her arms.

"To my room to finish packing is that okay with you?" she asked leaving the kitchen when another cop cut her off.

"Miss. Wolf we sent a cop to the local bank to withdraw your mother's bank account for you so you have some money and don't have to worry about it. He'll be here soon." he stated making her blink at him.

"Whatever." she sighed walking away from him and up the stairs to her room.

She started packing the food as neatly as she could, making sure to put the bread on top so it didn't get crushed. She closed it up before moving to her closet to pull out the medium sized messenger bag that she used as her purse, it was just black with a red cross on it. She put her Physics book into it along with some note books, her journal, stuffed wolf, passport, pictures she got from her mother's room, her wallet, her sunglasses for those days she didn't want to wear a hoodie, her cell phone, her Ipod, and lastly some pens and pencils. She took her heels off and tossed them into a corner before pulling on her black converse and tying them when she saw the converse sneakers she had that went up to her knees making her sigh and open her hiking bag back up, she put them in after taking the food in and threw in her tights and plaid skirt before putting the food back in and closing the bag. She put the back on her back and it wasn't even that heavy to her considering she had carried much more in it, she started clipping the strap that went under her breasts and put the messenger bag strap over her head and against one shoulder while her body was in the opening.

She left her bedroom and shut the door behind her before jogging down the steps when that lady officer got in her way again. "What?!" snapped Lyra making the woman stare at her.

"The money from your mother's bank account." said the officer holding it out making Lyra snatch it from her hands and walk outside of the house. She could hear the woman following her making her get annoyed. "Can I give you a ride?"

"I don't know where I'm going so no."

"But…"

"I lied about having somewhere to go. What does it matter? I'm nineteen I'm an adult, I'll be fine as long as I don't get my ass into trouble. Now leave me alone." she stated before walking away from her and going down the street, passing the kids that often teased her. The woman saw them motion and follow her, she went to follow them but heard her boss yelling for her.

Lyra was walking down the street and could hear the kids talking behind her, well they weren't really kids but a year younger than her. It had been about fifteen minutes since she left the house and they where following her the whole entire way, probably hoping to corner her. '_Kill them._' said an unfamiliar voice in her head. '_Kill them all, a slow and painful death!_' She knit her eyebrows together as she felt confused when she heard her name being shouted by one of them and she took a quick turn into an ally making them laugh and go after her. '_Kill them! Kill them now!_'

She set her bags down as they followed her, she saw a knife laying on the ground and she kicked it up before snatching it from the air. She saw them laughing when one went at her but the knife went straight into his neck making him grab at it and feel the blood seeping through his fingers making her glare at him, before blacking out he swore she saw those dark blue eyes turn red for an instant. She heard shouting and saw one of them on their phone calling the cops making her look before grabbing her things and running as fast as she could, she leaped over a fence and just ran. She came across a river and got down beside it to wash the blood off her hands while kicking the knife into the water which was washed away with the current. '_The hell was that Lyra?! Why in the fucking hell did you stab him in his neck?!_' she thought to herself.

'_He deserved it._' said that voice in her head again making her shake it off. She took off running after cleaning her hands of blood to try and get out of the state.

She crossed out of the line out of Indiana into Ohio, it was the following morning by the time she got into the other state and realized she should stop somewhere and rest. Luckily there was a truck stop nearby seeing as she was taking the woods next to the highway out of the state. She stepped out of the woods and into the parking lot of the Truck stop and was almost hit by a car which honked at her making her sigh and quickly cross the parking lot. She walked up to the building and pushed the door open to go inside, there was a fast food place, a small convenient store that also sold swingers, and large bathrooms but after all they probably had a lot of people stopping by every day. She walked over to the fast good area to grab herself a cheese burger, a man stood in front of her who wore a vest with a flannel shirt and also the famous hat that seemed to be a thing amongst truckers since every time Lyra saw one they all had a hat on.

Once the man was given his food he turned around and almost smacked into Lyra making him stop and look at her. He looked to be in his early or mid fifties but she couldn't pinpoint his actual age but he stepped aside allowing her to step up. "What can I get you?" asked the man behind the counter.

"Cheeseburger, medium fries and a vanilla milkshake please." she said pulling money out of her pocket, she handed him a ten and took the change back while drumming her fingers against the counter.

After getting her food she walked over to an empty booth and took her bags off, she set them down on one seat before sitting across from them and unwrapping her burger. "What's a young girl like yourself doing traveling by herself?" asked the man that had been in front of her while in line, he stood beside her booth. She looked at him and stayed quiet. "Sorry, I'm Travis Grady." She remained quiet while staring at him. "I heard you talk so I know you do."

"I…sorry." she sighed looking at him. "It's not a great day for me."

"Oh, bad days suck." he said and she motioned for him to sit in front of her which he did. "Can I ask what happened?"

"I came home from college to find my mother and her friend murdered." she said making him freeze up. "Yeah…it's been kind of a sucky day."

"I'm sorry." he said making her shrug. He looked at her neck to see the Pyramid pendent. "That's…interesting." He saw her look confused. "The pendent."

"My mother said when she adopted me I had been found with the necklace so she made sure that I kept it." stated the girl before biting into the cheeseburger. When he saw the pendent he remembered the painting that he found in the burning Gillespie house back when he was in his twenties in Silent Hill, the creature that was a male with a rather muscular body but had a Pyramid for a head or helmet, he never knew which.

"Do you know your birth home?"

"No. Mom said she adopted me from the Indiana Orphanage about an hour from the house I grew up in." answered the girl. "Look I'm sorry but I'm Lyra, I'm also not keen on talking to strangers that's why I was quiet."

"It's completely understandable." he said smiling at her. "Are you heading anywhere?"

"My gut keeps telling me to head towards West Virginia."

"I'm heading through West Virginia, I could give you a ride."

"Mm…" she said looking at him with a rather weird look. "…I'm gay."

"Little one I wasn't thinking like that!" he said laughing. "I just have a feeling you where probably gonna fall asleep in this booth and leave tomorrow."

"Alright fine."

"K finish up eating, and hit the bathroom or store."

"Gotta do all three." she said smiling making him smile back.

After finishing up her food she threw the stuff away and made her way to the bathroom to go use it real quick while he said he'd go get the truck and pull it up for her. After using the bathroom and washing her hands she made her way to the store near the front, she bought herself a couple candy bars, a bottle of water, and a magazine to read on the trip to West Virginia. She walked outside and saw the semi truck pulling up and she opened the door to see Travis behind the wheel, she tossed up her bags making him catch them and set them between the seats when she hoisted herself up into the seat. She closed the door and he started driving off, she found herself falling asleep after half an hour until she actually blacked out. She twitched a bit in her sleep making Travis look at her worried but saw her continuing to sleep, her eyes snapped open probably three hours into sleep and they flashed red for a moment before turning back to dark blue making her exhale and look around.

"How long as I out?"

"Three hours." he answered making her look around.

After the last hour and a half he pulled over and she hoped out, she shook his hand before he drove off and she waved as he left her. '_Silent Hill…_' said the voice in her head making her shake her head and her hair moved out of her face.

She was walking through the woods when she came out onto a road and was almost hit by a police van making her glare at it. She continued to follow the road when she heard a crash making her look up and take off running to where she saw tire marks on the road, she ran to the cliff when it gave out form under her causing her to fall down it and slam onto the ground, blacking out. She flinched as rain hit her face making her eyes crack open, she rolled over and saw only her messenger back which made her sigh. Did someone seriously take her clothes and other stuff? She pulled herself up and nearly fell over due to the muddy ground but she managed to regain her balance.

She saw the police van was totally destroyed, the bus drive was dead from the looks of it and there was a prisoner inside the was dead but there where foot prints that where moving away from the bus. She grabbed her messenger bag and took off running, ducking under a fallen tree until she found herself blocked by a rock cliff which she quickly climbed the best she could. When she reached a street she froze as pain went through her head and she saw a muscular man with a Pyramid head and a tarp like piece of clothing around his waist before falling onto the road from black out at the intensity of the pain in her head. She heard movement as she was coming too and her eyes cracked opened to see feet beside her and heard the person talking to themselves, it wounded like a woman. Lyra moved her right hand which she was facing when she realized something was different, she wasn't pale anymore and her skin was a nice tanned color.

"Are you alright?" asked the female's voice.

"I…" she started but she looked up at the woman to see that female officer. The same female officer that had tried to be nice to her at her house back in Indiana.

"Wait a minute…are you Lyra Wolf?"

"Why ask? I look like myself d-don't I?"

"No…you don't."

"What?" whispered Lyra pushing herself up to sit up.

Anne Cunningham searched her pockets until she found her compact mirror which had a long crack through it thanks to the bus crash. She held it to Lyra who took it and snapped it open, her hair had turned completely white, her eyes had turned red with a blue ring around her pupils which had turned into cat like slits. Inside of her mouth, her canines had grown slightly thicker and looked sharper than normal human canines. She stood up and felt her bare feet pressing against the ground making her look down to see her tanned legs exposed and scars here and there on the tanned flesh. Even her clothes had changed which made her look at the officer with a confused look in her eyes.

She was wearing a cloth that went across her breasts and pushed them together but pushed them up and out at the same time where the bottom part of her was only clothed in a skirt that was made out a material that felt like a soft material but was colored in a dark tan color. Her skirt however stopped an inch before her knees but the back of her skirt was long and pooled on the ground behind her. The more she looked at herself she noticed that where were scars all over her, there was one on her right side that crisscrossed each other to form an X shape. She reached up to her neck to feel that the necklace had turned into a choker but still bore the Pyramid pendent. She looked around to see that thick fog covered the area, the type of weather she usually loved.

"I saw you pass out but some things got in my way."

"Things?" asked Lyra looking at her.

"Creatures, they screamed making my vision become blurry and their hands…their hands where just balls with like spikes."

"Screamers." whispered Lyra making her look at the girl who looked like she had even aged a bit. She shook her head making the white hair move from her face before turning to look down the road. "I have to go."

"Go where?" asked Anne.

"Not sure." she whispered bending down and grabbing her bag.

As she got down more of the road she heard gun shots making her look back with wide eyes in fear that the woman had been hurt and when she went to go back a woman got in the way but it wasn't a normal woman, it was a Screamer. It looked at Lyra before screaming and Lyra's vision blurred making her put her hands over her ears, it rose it's hand and sliced across Lyra's stomach making her flinch but not at the pain but at the pressure that was against her stomach. She looked down to see two long scratches that began to bled making her back up with fear in her eyes. The Screamer ran at Lyra when a knife stabbed right through the creature's stomach making the blood hit the tanned female, the knife was thrown up making creature be split in half. As the body fell she saw that man she saw earlier with the Pyramid for a head making her stare at him but one word came to her mind and it wasn't creature or monster it was…

"Daddy!" she said running to him and hugging him around his waist making his free arm wrap around her. "You're my daddy…" He nodded. "So I'm…what you are?" He nodded once more making her look at him confused.

"You are…" he said in complete English but if Lyra was his daughter than his language would sound English to her wouldn't it. "…are the result of something. Your mother is a female that humans have called Sexy Nurses. I am…"

"Pyramid Head." she said making him look at her before nodding.

He took her hand and brought her with him, he however left her by herself when they reached The Devil's Pit. She was standing on a wooden platform that over looked the area, she knew she had to enter the caverns soon because her father said that her weapon was located in there. Her weapon, when she asked what it was he just motioned to his giant knife that he dragged around but stated that hers was only half her height. She was heading to the bridge when she stopped as she saw how it was moving but she heard something behind her making her turn and look at the person who was Murphy Pendleton. His gun was aimed at her making her glare at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked making him relax a bit.

"You're not a monster."

"No, I am a monster. I'm just more…humane."

"Humane?"

"I was raised in Indiana but apparently I was born here…well not here. Silent Hill." she said before turning back to the bridge. "Amazing what I forgot…everything came back once I became this."

Lyra and Murphy where crossing the bridge when it broke and he grabbed onto her wrist making her quickly climb up him and leap up onto the ledge before reaching down and hoisting his ass up. "Damn it!" snapped Murphy patting himself down. "My flashlight, crowbar and gun!"

"Sucks to be you."

"What about you?"

"Anything that attacks me will die…"

"How can you be so sure?" he asked as she looked back at him once she started walking towards the metal door.

"Because my father is overly aggressive. He will kill anyone and anything to keep me safe." she said before turning the crank and sliding through the door which closed behind her before he could get through himself. She walked down the path as quickly as she could when she came across a lake inside of the caverns, it was deeper inside of the cavern and she saw a glimmer of light at the bottom of the lake which was pretty damn far but she wondered how long she could hold her breath in this form, after all she was a creature of Silent Hill.

She took a few steps back before running back at the lake and diving into the water which of course was freezing. She kicked her legs as fast as she could to get herself down to the bottom of the lake, the lake to be 50 feet deep if not even deeper. She finally reached the bottom of the lake and saw the knife sticking out of the ground, she wrapped her hand around the handle before pulling out the knife which was indeed half her side. It was obvious that it would reach possibly her bottom rib of middle rib but she couldn't tell, she just looked up as bubbles left her mouth and her hair moved in the water around her face. She kicked herself up to the surface of the lake and as she got closer she tossed her knife out which spun in the air and stabbed into the ground before she hoisted herself out of the water and shook herself off before pushing herself up and grabbing her knife.

"Daddy?" asked Lyra out loud hoping he'd like magically appear but she heard the sound of metal scraping against something making her run with the giant knife behind her, it dragging against the ground.

She turned a corner and saw her father standing there. She ran over to him and he looked at her as she ran up to him. "What is it?"

"How am I suppose to carry this? I run around unlike you. I don't walk plus mine isn't as heavy as yours."

He took her knife from her and pressed it against her back when two straps came out of the leather that was wrapped around the hilt and it latched together under her breasts. It kept the knife against her back with out interfering with her when she ran around. "There."

"Creature of few words?" she asked him making him stare at her. "Yeah okay…can I understand all other creatures?"

"Only those who wish to speak."

"What?"

"Most creatures will try to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because you are my child." he said. "You are strong, they want you dead."

"Great." she sighed when she heard a loud crash making her turn.

"The train has derailed." stated Pyramid Head making her look at him. "Beware of dolls."

"Dolls?" she asked confused.

"You'll see." he said before turning and dragging the knife along with him.

She took off running towards where she had heard the crash and she leaped up onto a wooden platform, her bare feet pressing against the wood. She nudged Murphy's body with her foot. "Hey human…wake up." she snapped making him groan and his eyes open. He looked up at her making Lyra hold her hand out and he took it, she hoisted him up onto his feet.

"I have a name monster."

"Watch who you're calling a monster." snapped Lyra baring her fangs. "I was human a day or two ago, or so I thought."

"Well I have a name and it isn't human. It's…"

"Pendleton!" shouted a female voice making the two look.

"But I saw you…how can that be?"

"Up against the wall." snapped Anne aiming her pistol at Murphy. Lyra tried to slink away when the gun was aimed at her making her stop and look at him. "You too!"

"Me?! The fuck have I done?!"

"Fucking things attacking me, after you leave those creatures attack me!"

"And that's my fault how?!" she asked when her eyes looked up at the ceiling and she saw a Weeping Bat moving across the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes as she watched it, it stopped and looked at her when it looked at Anne before it leaped off the roof.

"I said…hey!" Lyra shoved Anne out of the way and pulled her knife off her back before swiping the large knife and the creature was sliced in half but her knife stabbed into the wood making her look.

"Fuck…" she said before pulling hard and she fell on her ass with the knife in her hands. Anne put her gun to Lyra's head making Lyra stand up while dropping the knife before she was shoved against the wall beside Murphy.

'_Take her out…you're stronger. Take her out now!_' snapped the voice in her head.

"Shut the fuck up!" snapped the girl monster making Anne and Murphy look at her.

'_Or you could bend her over the railing and fuck her senseless._' said the voice.

"I said shut up!" she growled to herself. Was she really arguing with a fucking voice in her head?!

Anne just ignored her and searched Murphy when she found a police badge that had a piece of black tape around the middle of it. "Where did you get this?!" she shouted.

"Officer calm down!" said Lyra.

"Do you think this is a fucking joke?!" snapped Anne glaring at Murphy. "Get on your knees!"

"What?!" shouted both Murphy and Lyra, even though Lyra knew it was addressed to the male amongst the group and not the both of them but the order just…shocked her.

"Lets see how funny you'd find it with a fucking bullet in your head." snapped Anne pressing the gun to Murphy's head willing to pull the trigger but she looked back at the badge in her head. "I can't…" she added with a whisper before backing up. "I-I can't do it. I'm sorry…" Lyra watched the officer's back hit the railing and she slid down it to sit on the ground holding the badge. Murphy stood up and walked towards Anne when she looked at him. "Go…what are you waiting for?" He looked at her. "Get the hell out of here!"

"I'll watch her. Go." said Lyra pushing on the grown man.

After a few moments Lyra turned to Anne and sat down on her knees in front of Anne, turning the knife so it went sideways instead of straight down. She saw Anne just sitting there with her gun in her right hand and the back in her left, her eyes staring at the badge. She saw the woman look at her and Anne just looked back at her hand that held the badge before those green eyes looked back into Lyra's red eyes. Lyra tilted her head making the white hair move around her face and Anne sighed before shifting to sit better, the girl watching her was making her uncomfortable. Anne them aimed the gun right at Lyra but the girl barely flinched.

'_Take the gun away. Strip her naked and fuck her._' said the voice in her head.

"Shut up." hissed the creature. "I don't take orders from you."

'_Oh but I know you want her, you like her. You want to keep her safe._' stated the voice making Lyra's eyes narrow nad she growled. It was kind of true, she liked Anne and wanted to keep her safe.

"Why don't you leave me?"

"Cause I…I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." spat Anne. "I was caring to you and you where cold to me."

"You said it was normal to be angry!" snapped the girl, her fangs bared. "I'm not even myself any more! You've seen how I've changed in the past day or two!" Anne lowered the gun and watched Lyra. "How do you think I feel knowing that I'm not even human?! Knowing that my mother was probably killed to lead me here?!"

"So you'll…keep me safe?"

"I'll keep you safe." she said getting closer and pressing their foreheads together. "I'm more humane then the creatures here. I care for your well being but if I disappear don't hold it against me." she whispered making Anne fight back a smile as Lyra looked into her green eyes. Then she felt Lyra kiss her forehead before she stood up. "I am going to go scout the town, if you're in trouble just scream for me."

"Lyra right?"

"Yup, Lyra." smiled the creature making Anne actually smile back before Lyra turned and left, the bottom of her skirt trailing on the ground behind her.

"You're not so bad." whispered Anne resting her head back against the railing and closing her eyes.

TBC…

I'll continue soon! :D been watching Downpour gameplay and trying to stick to some of the story while giving Lyra her own stuff. Hope you all liked!


	2. Chapter 2

It's not just their Silent Hill, it's mine too

Summary: When coming home from school Lyra finds her adopted mother and her mother's friend dead, she runs away and disappears following only her instinct which leads her to Silent Hill where she learns the truth about her…she's the daughter of Pyramid Head and the first ever creature that escaped Silent Hill. She also finds herself becoming protective of Officer Cunningham after meeting her. OCxAnne Cunningham F/F

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Silent Hill, they are owned by Konami if I'm not mistaken. However Lyra comes from my own imagination as well as her adopted mother Rochelle, and Rochelle's friend Kat belong to me.

Note: This will contain swears, lesbian stuff, killing…ect.

Note for story: I've always had a craving to do a Silent Hill story wrapped around Downpour and I've tried but I couldn't stick with it sadly enough but I just watched Silent Hill Revelation and comes some ideas, about why Lyra was taken from her Silent Hill creature parents which is Pyramid and a Sexy Nurse. In Human years she'll physically be about nineteen but in her 'creature' years she's over twenty-seven years old.

ALSO: This is a request from one of my best friends that knew about my Silent Hill OC being Pyramid Head's daughter so if some things seem weird he's asking for it lol. Will try and stick to some of the game but Lyra will have her own adventures since it's her Silent Hill too. Another thing I don't know where Silent Hill is located in the game, unless I missed it but I'm going to use the film location of West Virginia but if anyone knows where it takes place in Downpour lemme know please.

* * *

Chapter 2

'_Leaving her to fend for herself yet telling her you'll protect her._' said that annoying voice in her head but Lyra had been ignoring it the past fifteen minutes. '_Look you can ignore me all you want but I'll still be here. I'll always be here._'

"Lucky me." answered Lyra walking down the streets of Silent Hill looking for somewhere to stay a while, she just wanted to rest for maybe about half an hour and eat something. She didn't know if the other creatures felt the need to feed but she did but it could've been her human side that she used to have wanting food, having been used to food for a long time. She was looking around knowing that it was still the real world, she hadn't encountered the Otherworld yet and was worried. She knew the Otherworld was different for those who came to Silent Hill but wondered because of her time spent in the human world would there be a different Otherworld for her.

'_Seriously can you stop ignoring me?_' asked the voice.

Lyra exhaled heavily as she turned a corner and saw a police car which she had heard earlier but never seen. "I like ignoring you but right now I'm just trying not to…" the police car stopped beside her and it's siren started going off making the world go black around her. "…get caught by the cop car apparently."

When the darkness faded it showed two Screamers around her and one Prison Minion. '_We're going to kill?_' asked the voice making Lyra's mouth twitch into a smirk.

"We're going to kill." she answered pulling her knife off her back and allowing it's weight to pull the weapon down making it slammed against the ground. A screamer ran at her and Lyra leaped back allowing it to stumble before the knife stabbed the Screamer right through the stomach, Lyra twisted it making the Screamer split in half. She smirked before spinning around and the tip of the sword sliced the other Screamer's stomach open before she beheaded it and turned her attention to the Prison Minion.

He ran at her and went to hit her with his fists but she quickly put her blade in the way making his fist slam into the middle before her fist connected with his face and he flew backwards. It let out an annoying scream before running at her and she stabbed it in it's stomach and yanked the knife to the left making the body split almost in half but the creature died nonetheless making it hit the ground before disappearing into thin air making her roll her eyes. The monsters annoyed her especially when they attacked her, if they left her alone she'd be okay and hell…they wouldn't be dead! She ran a hand through her white hair and sighed before continuing her journey down the road when she came across the Centennial Building which she entered and looked around, she looked at the floor and saw foot prints and often heard the giggling of a woman. She looked around before walking through the library section of the building, she passed a display case that had a figure inside of it, the figure inside the case resembled a department store mannequins. They are humanoid, resembling a slim woman with pale skin that has a plasticize sheen to it. It was dressed in a provocatively in a short, dark dress with a bright red or pink bra underneath.

After she passed it she heard the glass breaking open and followed by giggling making her turn to see the figure standing perfectly still behind her. She knit her eyebrows together when she heard a noise making her lean back as an invisible copy of the female figure attacked her. She moved over to the figure and snatched it up by it's neck before lifting it off the ground, the invisible copies disappearing even though they were invisible Lyra could see an outline of them probably due to her being a creature and her eyes where able to see stuff that a normal human could not. '_Beware of dolls._' repeated her father's voice in her head.

"You're a Doll." stated Lyra as the creature's eyes looked into hers, she didn't know they moved but right now they where staring eye to eye right now. "If you leave me alone I won't kill you. I'm sick of you all trying to kill me every time I turn around!" The doll let out a noise and she set her down before leaving, the giggling was heard again making her turn around and face the female creature once more. The Doll had gone back into the case and remained still making Lyra crack a smile before walking to the elevator, she forced the doors open and looked up to see the elevator was right there but she couldn't get to the top of the building with out a key card so she opened the hatch on top before pulling herself out and staring up where she had to before sighing.

She wanted to reach the top but didn't want to bother looking for the key card cause she had a feeling in her gut that told her it wasn't just Dolls in there and she didn't want to fight with anything else. She saw the maintenance ladder though which looked in pretty good condition so she grabbed onto it and started pulling her body up it, her bare feet pressing against the cool of the metal. '_Why did you leave her? You could've brought her with you._'

"You expect me to carry her on my back?!" asked Lyra as she climbed up the ladder as quickly but safely as she could. She reached up and grabbed onto a part of the ladder but it snapped making her freak out and fall down, her left hand still clutching onto the ladder as she hung off it after passing the tenth floor. She put her feet on another bar and threw herself up to grab the bar above the one that had snapped and almost sending her to her death…if a ten story fall could kill her. When she reached the 18th floor she looked at the closed doors before she hooked her left arm around the ladder and took her knife off her back, she extended her arm and saw the tip of the knife go in between the doors before reaching her leg up and kicking the handle before it could fall, the knife sliding even more in between the doors and staying still.

She then leaped off the ladder and caught the handle of the knife and it slid down a bit but stopped before it hit the ground of the 18th floor. She put her feet on the wall and used her strength to crack the doors open and held it open as she slid herself in through the open doors and pulled her knife out through before putting it back on her back the strap coming around and clasped together under her breasts. She moved to the DJ booth and smacked her hands against it making DJ Bobby Ricks jump and Lyra was laughing making him crack a smile and she went into the DJ room that he was sitting in where she walked over to the couch to take a seat on. Once she was seated she was patting her stomach looking at two scared over cuts that she didn't remember getting at all, it made her wonder if it was from the fight with the Screamers but it didn't really matter to her cause every wound she had gotten while here had become scars anyways adding to the bunch of scars she already had on her body. Her father had lots of scars all over him from fighting the creatures of Silent Hill so why should she expect not to end up with scars herself, she wouldn't mind as long as it didn't end up on her face other wise she'd freak the fuck out.

She was talking with DJ Ricks as she had her head tilted back, her right leg moving as it was crossed over her other one. She stretched herself and stood up during her conversation with the DJ when Murphy walked in making her stare at him. '_Shit, Anne must not be far behind._' said the voice. Now that Lyra through about it she really had to name that annoying voice in her head.

"I'm naming you later." snapped Lyra as Murphy spoke to DJ Ricks.

"Who are you talking to?" asked DJ Ricks.

"The annoying voice in my head." she answered with a calm tone, as if it was a normal thing to have a voice in her head.

Lyra was listening to Murphy talk to DJ Ricks about escaping on DJ Ricks' boat when Anne barged into the room with her gun aimed at Murphy. "Put the gun down damn it! We might have a way out of here!"

"You! Let me use your phone!" shouted Anne to Ricks.

"Sorry lady, calls come in but none go out." he said pushing himself back a bit as she grabbed the phone and put it to her ear before pushing onto the receiver a couple times before listening again.

"Shit!" snapped Anne. Lyra watched as the police woman looked towards the large window that was in front of DJ Ricks' DJ station. "Not again!" She aimed her gun at the windows as Screamers broke in through the window. There was four, of course there was four cause there was four of them, and each of those Screamers grabbed each of them but Lyra head gun shots but also heard some one yelling but all she knew right now was the sharpness of one of the Screamers piercing into her back with their spikes.

She threw her hand out to try and catch Anne's wrist but when she went to grab onto her, Anne she was gone and she fell down with blood sliding down her sides and dripping off her skin. She picked herself up and left the room as the three holes in her back healed up and scared over, she opened a drawer in the kitchen area that DJ Ricks most likely used when found a lighter and she snapped the top open before lighting it up to make sure it worked but after a couple tries it did work so she'd take it with her just incase. When she entered a room she heard an alarm go off but the siren noises started getting all distorted on her making her laugh slightly as she realized what was going on as the walls started peeling away. So the softness of the carpet against her feet disappeared and was replaced by the coolness of metal making her sigh as she looked around at the world she was now in, machinery where moving around and there was even some torture devices that laid around with faceless people on them actually being tortured. She blew some hair out of her face before walking by some of the torture machines wondering about them all when she heard a scream that wasn't from a Screamer and it made her flinch at the intensity of it.

She turned as a large canine like monster landed behind her and roared, it's large fangs bared and a collar hung around it's neck that made her narrow her eyes at it. It had half a broken metal heart on it but it didn't give her time to think because it lunged at her making her leap backwards and take off running as fast as she could down the pathway the Otherworld had laid out for her. She ran onto a part of the walkway which gave out when her full weight hit it and she fell, she landed on a slope of water while the canine monster roared as Lyra pretty much got away from it. She sat herself up as she slid down the slope and quickly moved herself to the side as spikes where coming out a part when she saw a platform that had Anne run across it making her look at the police woman and try to stop herself. She wanted to stop and follow Anne but she had to realize that it probably wasn't even Anne and probably just the Otherworld fucking with her head. She saw a whole area of spikes she couldn't avoid making her eyes widen as she realized there was nothing to grab a hold of and the platform that was coming up was to high.

"Daddy!" she screamed as she went under it when her upper right arm was grabbed by a strong hand making her look up to see Pyramid Head holding her arm and he hoisted her up onto the platform.

"You are safe."

"No I'm not I'm in the stupid Otherworld and…" she heard the roar making her look behind him to see the monster again. "…I'll see you later!" She got up and ran towards a door at the end of the long hallway as the monster leaped down behind her and chased her as fast as it's legs could carry it but Lyra was just a tad bit faster even with the slightly heavy knife on her back. She ran through the door she was heading for only to notice that the room wasn't part of the Otherworld as the door closed behind her.

She was panting as she looked around, she was back in the human world? She rubbed her head before sighing and tilting her head back while closing her eyes when she heard the door open and she heard a gun shot. She jumped and let out a yell when she saw Murphy standing there making her put a hand over her beating heart as she glared at him. He mentioned about just receiving a letter from the mail man Howard about going to Saint Maria's Monastery, somewhere Lyra had a feeling she wouldn't be aloud inside of. She told him that she'd meet him there, wanting to stop by somewhere and clean the dirt and blood off her even though she'd most likely get bloody and dirty once more later on.

She entered a bathroom and turned the sink on which luckily had water running and it started pooling into the sink. She scrubbed the dirt and dried blood off her hands in the water before taking some paper towels and dampening them, she ran it across her face. The paper towel becoming dirty with her blood and the dirt that was on her, she sighed as she looked at herself before tossing the paper towel aside and turning the water. She just stood in front of the cracked mirror eyeing her reflection, she ran her index and middle finger down her cheek while staring at herself as if the tan color would just fade away to reveal this was all just some horrible nightmare. She then ran her hand through her hair before turning to leave the bathroom and head towards Saint Maria's…where ever the fuck that was.

She came across a town map outside but it was stapled down onto a bulletin board, she ran her index finger across it muttering to herself. "Saint Maria's is located in Chastain Heights." she whispered to herself before memorizing how to get there from the building she was at. She heard movement behind her making her look to see nothing standing there before knitting her eyebrows together confused at the sudden noise. She rolled her eyes before shifting the semi-large knife on her back to the side a bit before walking off down the road to head towards Saint Maria's.

As she was walking towards the building, the rain had started pouring down onto her heavily making it soak her clothes and soak her hair. She looked up and rolled her eyes before taking off into a run, her bare feet hitting the damp and cold ground as she ran as fast as she could towards Saint Maria's. As she turned a corner she ended up tripping over something making her yell out and fall down onto the cold wet pavement making her groan as it hurt like a bitch. She let out a small groan and lifted her head up to see a gun aimed at her when the grip on the weapon slackened a bit. Once the gun was lowered, Lyra smiled as she saw Anne standing there with a happy look on her face as she realized she had found Lyra.

"Hey Officer." smiled the creature girl. "I think I tripped over your kill."

"I thought you where dead." she sighed making Lyra pushed herself up onto her feet.

'_Kiss her._' said that voice again.

"Give me a name, any name please."

"Um…girl or boy?" asked Anne.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" asked Lyra out loud making Anne raise an eyebrow.

"I'm a girl…"

"Not you Officer."

'_Well I'm in your head. You're a girl so I'd assume I'm a girl._'

"I need a girl name." answered the creature.

"Rayne?"

"Okay you're name is Rayne."

"Who the fuck are you talking to?!" asked the officer making Lyra blink at her.

"Voice in my head."

"Voice in your head?" Anne just watched Lyra nod while the creature girl continued to look at her with those red eyes. "Is that…normal for you?"

"Since I entered Silent Hill it has been. It's pissing me off actually."

'_Oh you love me._' said Rayne, the name of her new voice making Lyra roll her eyes in annoyance.

"No I don't love you."

'_You love her._'

Lyra let out an annoyed grunt before noticing Anne looked a bit uncomfortable. "Forget I said anything about a voice I just named Rayne being inside my head. Look I gotta go."

"Have you seen Murphy?"

"Um yeah…he went that way." she lied pointing the way she just came from, she knew Anne was after him but she needed to meet Murphy at Saint Maria's. Before Anne could walk away she grabbed her coat and kissed her cheek before walking away from Anne.

'_Oh good enough._' cooed Rayne.

She let out a noise before making her way to Saint Maria's. After a ten minute walk she finally made it, she walked up the steps and knocked on the door before hearing a noise and turning to see if there was a creature behind her but there was nothing. "Can I help you?" asked a voice making Lyra turn towards the door to see a Nun standing there in the open door.

"Um…Is Murphy here yet?"

"Who are you child?" asked the woman before her.

"Lyra." she answered as the Nun looked at the creature girl. She knew what Lyra was even if she wasn't saying anything. "I'm not a demon if that's what you're thinking."

"You are the child of Pyramid Head are you not?"

"H-How…?"

"Oh he is well known amongst the rest of the Nuns and we know he had an offspring. He killed one of the Priests for killing a nurse like creature."

"Nurse like creature?" she asked curious.

"Yes, it happened just a couple days ago. The body is down in the morgue."

"Is there any chance I could…"

"You want to see it?" asked the woman making Lyra nod. "Are you trouble?"

"No ma'am." she answered.

'_Can we kill her?_' asked Rayne. Lyra bit her bottom lip trying not to answer Rayne in front of the Nun, she didn't want her thinking she was crazy even if she knew she was Pyramid Head's daughter. '_Answer me!_'

"Shut up." she whispered.

The Nun lead Lyra to the morgue where the body of the nurse creature laid on an operating table. Lyra stood beside it looking at the Nurse making her mouth twitch slightly as the word mother came into her head. "Child?"

"It's um…she's my mother." whispered the girl.

"That explains why he killed the Priest." sighed the Nun as Lyra stared at the faceless creature but all Nurse creatures where faceless. "Would you like to collect her things?" She saw the white haired girl nod before turning from her lifeless body of her mother.

The Nun came back carrying a nurse hat, a rather skimpy nurse dress, white but blood splattered heals, and there where punch of scalpels on top of the dress. Lyra ran a hand over her bottom lip before taking the objects and going out of the room, heading towards the ladies bathroom. She took a scalpel and made a cut in the cloth before ripping a large strip off it from the top to the bottom but making sure it was the side that had the red cross on it before tying the cloth around the top she already wore. She tied the two pieces of cloth together tight enough so it couldn't fall off, she slipped a heal on and muttered to herself before kicking it off. Sure it was her mother and she was upset that her mother was killed by a Priest but she wanted to wear something that represented her mother but she wasn't wearing the hat or the heals so the strip of clothing would have to do and she would carry the scalpels with her.

"Wait a minute…" she whispered before ripping some more of the dress and wrapping it around her upper arm, she used her free hand to tighten it while the other side of the cloth was in her mouth. She picked up the scalpels and left the bathroom when she felt something small bump into her legs making her look down to see a little girl with the same colored hair as Anne. "…oh…hello?" The girl looked into Lyra's red eyes before screaming and running. "H-Hey!"

"Stay away from me you monster!"

"I'm a nice monster!" she shouted in return but the girl made a right turn and disappeared from the creature's vision. She exhaled heavily and walked down the hallway until she found a bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and readjusted her breasts.

'_Oh lovely._'

"Shut up Rayne." snapped the white haired girl.

'_What I'm being nice. I like how your breasts look._' giggled Rayne in Lyra's head.

"Great even the voice in my head is a lesbian."

'_Yes. You know you love your plump breasts…_'

"Plump?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her reflection when she froze as her reflection turned into a black haired woman with gold irises but the white parts of her eyes where black, her skin was probably a shade lighter than her own skin but she looked beautiful none the less.

"Oh yes my dear…I used the word plump." smirked the woman.

"I…how…huh?!" she questioned as her reflection wasn't even her any more.

"Oh dear, it's Silent Hill…did you really expect something like this wouldn't happen?" asked Rayne pursing her red plump lips making Lyra's right eye twitch a couple of times before wetting her dry lips with her tongue. "Oh I do believe if Officer Cunningham was never in the picture you'd want me…if I ever showed my true form."

"T-This isn't your true form?"

"No it is, but what I mean by true form is…oh how do I explain this for your simple mind to understand?"

"Hey don't be bitch!" snapped Lyra when a hand came out of the mirror and grabbed Lyra's throat making her cough out.

"If I ever planned on showing myself in person to you I'd have you over my lap shaking in pleasure." she grinned squeezing Lyra's throat harder. "That is what I mean my dear."

"D-Daddy…" coughed Lyra as she tried to breathe when Rayne looked to the side and her hand disappeared as a knife came down and struck the ground between Lyra and the wall, so the knife went through the sink until it hit the ground.

Lyra's eyes widened as the knife stopped an inch before hitting her feet and her toes curled in response to that. She looked at her reflection which had changed back to normal…well back to her…she wasn't normal. She sucked her teeth before turning to see Pyramid Head standing there looking at her. "Safe?" he asked.

"Safe." she answered making him nod and pat her head before walking off.

'_Trying to kill me?!_' gasped the voice that had returned into her head. '_So not nice!_'

"You're one to fucking talk." snapped the creature girl when she heard the giggling in her head. "Choking me…the fuck is wrong with you?"

'_You're in Silent Hill! We're in Silent Hill! There's a lot wrong with me!_' laughed the woman's voice.

The past hour was Lyra listening to Rayne talk in her head, the Pyramid Head girl was done with talking for a while and Rayne wasn't having any of it. She rotated her neck as walked down a hallway and stopped as she saw a figure in front of her. She saw the figure walking slowly towards her and it wasn't her father, it was too bulky to be her father. The figure wore a what looked to be a black raincoat or maybe it was just a trench coat, it had on dark green gloves where the end of the gloves where tripped with yellow, wore black rubber like boots, a gasp mask with the coat's hood over it's head and it carried a sledgehammer which was made out of a cinderblock and a metal pipe. She heard Rayne shouting something but it didn't register to her as the man walked towards Lyra, it's foot steps echoing in the empty hallway.

'_Idiot! I said get out of there!_' shouted Rayne's voice which had finally broken through to Lyra.

"What?"

'_RUN!_'

"Run?" she asked backing up as it walked closer.

'_I hate repeating myself you fucking moron! I SAID RUN!_'

Before Lyra had a change to run the creature swung the sledgehammer making her duck under it and turn around. She took off sprinting down the hallway as fast as she could, her bare feet smacking against the cold and hard ground. She made a left turn down a darkened hallway and just ran, figuring if there was anything in her way she'd run straight into it. She saw a door at the end of the hallway, only knowing this from the light that shined from the bared window. She grabbed the bars as she slammed into it and saw Murphy crouched beside the lifeless body of a young boy who was probably between six and eight.

"Murphy!" she shouted making him look. "You need to let me in!"

"Lyra?"

Before she could answer she spun around, going into a slightly crouched position with her arms out beside her and growled as she could hear it approaching behind her when the light went on. Her eyebrows knit together as she saw the empty hallway making her stand straight up and scan the hallway more but there was nothing in the hallway but her. '_Seems he doesn't want to bother with you anymore._'

"Why?" she asked when she heard the faint sound of metal scrapping against the ground making her smile. "Daddy?"

'_Yeah yeah…your daddy._'

"Hey." said Murphy making Lyra turn to him and stare at him. "The door was unlocked. You okay?"

"Fine. I'm perfectly fine." she snapped. "You get what you need? I've been exploring the area and…well nothing."

"Where'd the new look come from?"

"My mother. She's dead…in the morgue." she answered. "I collected her things and well I tore her dress to wear this stuff. I'd wear her heels but not a shoe person." He looked down at her feet and saw her slightly dirty feet making him chuckle. "I prefer to run around in the rain. Cleans my feet."

"So running around with scalpels in your hands? Nice…" he said sarcastically making her look at her left hand to see her hand clamped down around the bladed areas.

"W-Well I don't have any pockets or anything." she stated looking at them. Her hand was bleeding when he strapped something around her upper tight making her look down at it, it was a strap that had a pouch on it. He tightened it a bit and looked up at her who was blushing a bit but he took the scalpels and put them into the pouch before closing it.

"The pouch is small so it won't be in the way." he stated making her nod and smile.

She left Saint Maria's in hopes she'd find Anne storming her way up to the building but no such luck making her blow some hair out of her face. '_Stop obsessing over that woman._'

"Stop constantly being in my head." retorted Lyra.

'_It's warm and cozy._'

"Why can't you just be outside of my head? Walk with me and stuff?" she asked putting her hands on her head as she felt weird and confused. She hated the thought of knowing that the voice she had named Rayne was actually a person who just wanted to hang out in her head.

'_Cause I'm afraid I'd loose control and push you against a wall. Fuck you like crazy._'

"I have my knife."

'_And I have my strength. I am stronger than you Lyra…_'

"Lyra!" shouted a voice making Lyra turn with a smile on her face.

'_Ugh._' groaned Rayne's voice as Anne ran up to Lyra and hugged her around the waist making her Lyra gasp.

"You're alright!"

"Fine. Fine…I'm fine." said Lyra rubbing Anne's back as they held onto each other.

"Huh…"

"What?"

"Outfit." she said pressing a finger to Lyra's breast where the red cross was.

"Mm…don't like it?"

"I like it. It's just different." answered the officer making the creature girl nod.

'_God damn it!_' shouted Rayne making Lyra raise her eyebrow as she looked up.

"Lyra?"

"Rayne's getting annoyed."

'_This isn't Anne!_'

"What?" she hissed making her look at the woman.

'_It's a fucking shape shifter! Since when did Anne latch on you and poke your breast!_'

"Ah fuck me." she said stepping back when she heard the mad cackling laughter come from the shape shifter as it morphed into Lyra.

"That little witch saw right through me didn't she?" asked Lyra's voice.

"Don't you dare imitate me!" spat Lyra pulling her blade off her back and gripping the handles tightly.

"Oh. Little Lyra through Anne would come running into her arms and cling on her!" laughed the shape shifter making Lyra snarl and run at it, she swung her blade and the Shape shifter ducked under it.

"I should've know. Too good to be true." she muttered.

'_Idiot._'

"SHUT UP!" she screamed before running at the shape shifter and kicking it backwards into a wall before stabbing it through the stomach making it scream then laugh in Lyra's voice.

"Don't be so insane…" smirked the shape shifter. Lyra opened her mouth to say something when the shape shifter saw Lyra twitching a lot when her eyes turned gold and the white parts of her eyes turned white. "…you took possession of her?!"

"Of course I took possession of her!" shouted Lyra's voice even if it wasn't Lyra controlling herself, her left hand was pulled back and claws came out of her hands when they where stabbed into the shape shifter's head. "Because you won't leave her alone!" Her hand went the side, ripping the head open when the shape shifter slumped against the blade.

Lyra gasped out loud as her eyes went back to red with a blue ring around her pupils, her pupils turning into cat like slits. She looked at the Shape shifter which resorted to a mess of different looking body parts, she pulled the blade out and it hit the ground. "What did you do?" asked the creature.

'_Took possession of you._'

"WHAT?!" she shrieked making her hear Rayne sigh in her head.

'_Go to a nearby building, find a full length mirror._' stated Rayne nicely, about as nice as it could be for a mind controlling bitch in your head who kept telling you to fuck the woman you loved.

"What?"

'…_just do it._'

As Lyra walked to a building she heard gun shots and a scream making her look and completely ignore Rayne's orders. She ran down an alley and into an area where storage garages where to find Anne shooting an advancing…Lyra? She whistled making Anne and the "Lyra" look at her when "Lyra" realized it was caught before running at the real Lyra. Lyra swung her swore blade and decapitated the shape shifter making it's body hit the ground, she ran and kicked it's head making it fly over the building and she laughed loudly. She saw Anne grab at her stomach making Lyra run to her and look at her.

"Are you really you?" asked Anne as Lyra slid her hand up Anne's shirt to feel the wound Anne had.

"Yes I'm really me Officer. It isn't that bad."

"Still hurts though."

"Hey Murphy's at Saint Maria's." smiled the white haired creature making Anne look at her before running off. She normally wouldn't tell Anne where Murphy was but the woman deserved it.

'_Would you please find a fucking mirror?!_'

"Yes yes…" sighed Lyra walking into the nearest building.

It took her about four apartments until she came across a full length mirror and she stared at it for a while until her reflection wasn't her anymore. The woman who she had named Rayne stood in front of her staring back at her. The woman's long black hair was longer than Lyra had thought, it actually pooled at her feet, she even noticed that the woman wore no shoes to begin with. She wore a dark purple dress that had a low neckline and a slit on the left side of her dress so it exposed her thigh, it did however have fabric that attached to bracelets on her wrists. She knit her eyebrows together as she stared at the woman in front of her, she had to admit the woman was rather beautiful…she was more filled out then Lyra with a bust size that was a bit bigger than Lyra's.

"I…enjoy being in your head." stated Rayne making Lyra look her in the eyes. "It's fun. I know all your little thoughts even if you can't properly think with me in there."

"Well…"

"I'm not finished." she said holding up a hand making Lyra look at it, the nails where manicured and pained a deep red…same color as the woman's lips. "I have chosen to no longer be in your head."

"What?" she asked.

"Why so surprised? I thought you'd be happy."

"I-I am! It's just…why?" asked

"Doesn't matter. I just want to be free I suppose. Stop listening to all those little fucking thoughts in your head. The ones where you think about how you hate me. How much you wish you could end my annoyance." stated Rayne.

"Hey I didn't…"

"Shut up." snapped Rayne making Lyra look at her shocked. "I was in your head! I know what you thought!"

"Alright fine! Why did I need to find a fucking full length mirror?!" she snapped when she saw Rayne take a step forward, her foot coming out of the mirror. "Um…nope…" she said trying to run when a hand grabbed the back of her neck as Rayne pulled herself out of the mirror.

"Don't run." she snapped pushing her aside making Lyra stumble and nearly fall over. She looked at Rayne who actually had to pull her hair out of the mirror.

"Rayne's not your real name…so what is?"

"I have many names I suppose. Witch by the shape shifters, some call me a Siren…there are some that called me a Succubus but I'm not that but I prefer Rayne. I'm just a monster like you."

"A pretty at…pretty monster." stated Lyra making Rayne laugh, she saw thicker fangs in her mouth that resembled Lyra's.

"Can others see you?"

"Other monsters can…those two humans cannot unless I show myself to them." stated Rayne running her nails across Lyra's face with a smirk on her face.

"W-What type of monster are you?" she asked as Rayne put herself to close for comfort.

"I'm actually half nurse if you believe it." chuckled the taller woman, oh yes she towered Lyra who was probably 6'0" after her transformation and Rayne had to be between 6'5"-6'7".

"Your father?" She saw Rayne tense up making Lyra look at her. "Sorry."

"I don't know my father…" she whispered before pressing her lips to Lyra's who pulled away. "…mm." she let out a growl.

To Lyra the growl sounded too…familiar. Almost like that canine creature that had chased her in the Otherworld. "Come on we gotta go somewhere." said the white haired woman clearing her throat. "Can you do something with your hair?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's long…"

"I have been meaning to cut it…" she said pulling it over. "…it bothers me when it drags behind me, could you cut it to behind my knees?"

"Yeah…" she said running a hand down from the top of Rayne's head and down her hair. She felt her hand run across the woman's butt making Rayne giggle in that annoying cocky way she always giggled. She stopped her hand at the back of Rayne's knees before pulling a scalpel out and slowly cutting her hair to do it perfectly with out messing up and making it uneven. Sure she could've used her large knife but didn't want to risk hurting Rayne and unleashing the woman's fucking wrath on her.

"Do damn obedient." grinned the taller and probably much older monster as she felt Lyra move behind her.

"Shut up." muttered Lyra when she felt a hand petting her head and she looked up with a weird look.

After cutting Rayne's hair she watched the woman light the cut hair that was on the floor on fire…with her hand. All Lyra could wonder was what the fuck was Rayne and why the fuck was she attached to her. Maybe the woman had this sick thought that Lyra was her little pet, last thing she needed was to be lead around on a leash and collar. The white hair creature was looking through the cabinets when she found a box of cereal which was still good when she felt a tongue, one that was longer than average, run up her cheek and she heard Rayne chuckle to herself. Now she wished Rayne was back in her fucking head…yes…she never thought she'd ever thing that. She really wanted Rayne back in her head compared to being in front of her being a pervert.

TBC…

Yeah sorry this one…I didn't know where to go with this chapter and sorry took me so long. Sorry if I wrote Angel instead of Lyra anywhere, was working on a fanfic with my character Angel but managed to catch myself some times. I read through it twice and didn't see any Angels but knowing my luck I missed it lol. Um…any thoughts with Rayne? I was thinking later on I might have her do something to keep Lyra protected cause in a weird way she loves Lyra but knows Lyra loves Officer Cunningham unless you want a love triangle. Lyra can love both of them but can only be with one or some shit like that. I donno let me know what you think, also sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, again I read through it twice and didn't see any but still.


End file.
